TWINS!
by Muna56
Summary: Chapter 9 came out. What will Dante and the three children do to the Host Club. Kaname is running away from the Cross Academy, but will he make it or not. Who will the battle? Kaname or the new Character? Yoai again, but with dfferent paring. Stay tune...
1. Good v Bad news

"Kiryuu-kun! Yuki!" Headmaster running toward the two guardians at the Cross Academy is a private boarding school. That where Vampire and Human co-exist. However, Headmaster Cross has news whether it is good news or it is bad news. Let see about that.

"What is it, Headmaster?" asked Yuki. Yuki is a girl that is sometime retard and confuse. No wonder she think that 2+2=5 or 2x5=12. While Zero in the other hand, is a boy. Who are a half vampire hunter and a half vampire. No wonder he is an emo with both ear pierced. Headmaster stop right front of his adopted children and gasp for breathe. Then a moment later…

"Have news for my cute adopted children." Headmaster stood up and finish gasp for breathe. "However, the bad news that the Cross Academy… Let me refresh this whole thing. The good news is that we are moving and the academy will control by Zero's master Touga Yagari. For us, we will move to…um… where there are no vampires. Expect for Zero."

"WHAT?!" scream Yuki. "HOW ABOUT KANAME?! ISN'T HE COMING WITH US TOO?!" Yuki wasn't satisfied about the news. Headmaster was right the good or bad news. However, Zero was happy about moving away from this place. _Yes, finally away from this filthy place._ As Zero thought. _Plus no uglier ass Kaname. _"Zero, Do not call Kaname an ugly, stupid." said Yuki as she read Zero's mind.

"Fine, Yuki. Can I at least call him an ass hole?" asked Zero with a grin on his face. Yuki pout at Zero like strange dog do. Headmaster Cross shaking his head that the words from his adopted children just said about the night class dorm leader president. "Yuki and Zero, that enough using foul words about Kaname." said Headmaster Cross. "Anyway, other news is… That…Zero's twin brother is coming with us."

"WHAT?!" scream Zero over his lung. Zero approaches the headmaster with an axe out of nowhere. Yuki, who is trying to stop Zero to not hurt the headmaster. Ichiru came by saw his older twin killing the headmaster with an axe. "Yo, Zero. Long time no see." Ichiru quickly hurry to hug Zero to stop his older twin kill the headmaster.

"Hi. I…chi…ru. Why?"

"Why, what homie? Are you happy that I join you to the new world?" asked Ichijo as he acting that he…nevermind of that.

"Why, even bother to come with us?"

"Because…" Ichiru hug even harder than before."To spend time with my older twin." Yuki and Headmaster Cross look each other and then the twin. The twin did not saw each other for long time even they did right now. Headmaster clears his throat and speaks again. "Well, you twin meet each other. Like again what like I said before. We are moving and starting tomorrow afternoon. We are leaving the Night Class and Day Class goodbye. Yuki." Headmaster looks at Yuki as the girl turns her head away from the twin to the headmaster. "Yuki, Kaname said goodbye to you." as the headmaster continue. The headmaster and leaving the children behind as the younger twin came toward the girl.

"Yuki-chan, aren't you happy that you leaving your crush?" asked Ichiru. The girl blush red as a cherry.

"Ichiru, don't tease Yuki. She just a girl who is confuse and retard." said Zero as he come toward and push his younger twin brother away from the girl who blushes. Zero walked away under the moonlight. Ichiru came forward to Yuki again and said one thing on her left ear. "The guy, who protects you, had fall in love with you four year ago. Still, love is hiding him." Yuki turns her head, saw Ichiru walking away. _What do he meant about that? _The girl stood there under the moonlight as she started stare the moon.

|-~-|

"Kaname! Kaname!" The vice president of the night class, who went completely insane and running around at the president's room.

"What is it, Ichijo?" asked Kaname and lean against the wall as he watch the vice president running around at his room.

"Yuki is moving." Tamuka stop and looked Kaname with a puppy face.

"What? Yuki is moving… Yeah, I know that before."

"Are you not going to do something?"

"Yes, I have plan."

"What is it?"

"To say bye." Ichijo look at the pure blooded vampire as that guy went insane. The night was disappearing into the sky as dawn waiting its turn to come.


	2. Away from Cross Academy

**Author note: You guys who read my first chapter for this story. I missed spelled Ichijo's name wrong. "Takuma as Tamuka" :'( I felt sad about that. I wished that you like this chapter. Please leave some reviews. ^ ^**

* * *

Yuki woke up by the sunlight from the window at her right side. Getting out from her bed and did one exercise. That is…_Can you reach your toe?_ No wonder she is so short and skinny. Yuki remember what the headmaster had said yesterday about the news. _Moving away from this town. _Yuki thought. _Moving_. The girl went ahead to the headmaster bathroom with her and her clothes. Thinking what Ichiru had said to her last night. _The guy, who protects you, had fall in love with you four year ago. Still_, _love is hiding him. _

The girl lost her gaze, as she knows that someone was in the bathroom. The door went…_click_…and

"YUKI!" Yuki shaking her head and came back to reality. The girl saw a naked boy from the head to his feet. "Yuki, stop looking at me with that face…"

"Opps, sorry Zero. I will get outside and away from the bathroom. Even, not seeing you nake…" Yuki cut by Zero's nude. _I had shouldn't knock at the door. Ouch! My brain is hurting now. Stupid thoughts. Stupid news. Stupid…_

"Yuki, it alright. It is not your fault that I did not lock the door. Yuki, are you listening…" Zero was speechless and got distracted by Yuki's huge chocolate eyes. Yuki saw Zero's organ, between the two legs, if it was rocking back and forth. "Yuki, please do not look at that organ of mine. I know it is different from yours because you are a girl." Zero covered his private part with his right hand. "And I am a boy with a strange private part."

Yuki went toward Zero, who cheeks blush as strawberry can be. Ha, ha, ha! And now who is blushing right now. Huh, huh, huuuuuhhhh. "Ah, Yuki. Don't you think that too much?" Yuki come closer to Zero as the nude boy covered his sexual organ with both hands.

"Zero!" a voice come from the door. _Oh, shit, the headmaster. Yuki you made worse than ever._ "Zero, are you in there or is it Yuki." Yuki turn away from Zero and stared at the door who was talking to them. Wait, Yuki are you really that stupid, the door can not talk, it the headmaster.

"This is Yuki, headmaster. Reporting for nude…I meant duty."

"Okay Yuki. If you are in there in the bathroom, where is Zero?"

"He went somewhere that you do not even know."

"Alright, see you." The headmaster's foot steps fading as he walking down the hall. Yuki turn her face to Zero, who went leaning against the wall and trying to hide the blush from his cheek. The chocolate eyes girl went over to him and lean against him. She removes the boy's hands from his sexual organ. "Yuki, what are you doing?" asked Zero as he saw her hand moving toward his organ. She touches the organ gently as Zero moaning softly. Yuki want more than that, but something is not right.

The bathroom door went _click_, as another boy came in the bathroom and saw the adopted children doing that he was confuse with. "What are you guys doing?" asked Ichiru. Yuki turn around and saw Zero's younger twin behind them. Zero stop moaning and blushing, when he saw his younger twin. Zero got his boxer from the bench and his pants. He put them on as he got his t-shirt from the bench. "Move Yuki. Get ready it is almost time to go." Zero stop by the door and look at his twin one more time. "You too, Ichiru. Get ready." Zero left them behind. "So, what were you guys doing, when I wasn't here, Yuki?" asked Ichiru.

"Nothing, Ichiru. Now, CAN YOU GET OUT HERE!?" Yuki's voice went soft to loud. Yuki push Ichiru out from the bathroom and slam the door right to his face. Ichiru made a face as if the girl went crazy or insane. Behind the door, Yuki started to strip her clothes off to take a bathe. _What just happen? Why I was touching Zero's sexual organ? Ugh, what is happening to me?_

|-~-|

"Good-bye, Kaname senpai. Good-bye Takuma senpai. Good-bye Yagari senpai." Yuki wave her hand as she going inside the taxi and after she got a hug from Kaname. "Good-bye Yuki, headmaster and Kiryuu twins." said Kaname and as Ichijo waving his hand. Inside the taxi, headmaster sat on the front with the taxi driver as the Kiryuu twin sat side of the window, while Yuki sat at the middle.

The taxi started to drive away from the Cross Academy. The new headmaster was behind the two vampires and watching the taxi go. The two vampires turn to their new headmaster and started to cry on him. "Why are you crying on me?" asked Yagari.

"Why do you have a problem with that?" asked Takuma as he lift his head up and look at the new headmaster's eye. "Do you?"

"YES!" answer loudly to the two vampires. Yagari took take their both ears and drag them inside the building.

|-~-|

"Are we there yet, Headmaster?" asked Yuki as she almost felling asleep. The headmaster asked the taxis diver if we almost there yet. The diver shakes his head for 'No' and then pays attention at his driving. The Headmaster turn his head and saw Yuki went fast asleep as her head lay on Zero's lap and rest of her body lay on Ichiru's lap. The twin brother did not mined about that as they both look at their both window. The headmaster turns his head and gave a smile to himself. _Ah, children this day._


	3. Road Trip

**Author Note: Pleaz, review, if you like this story or chapter.**

* * *

"Hey, Zero. Want to play a game? How about you Ichiru?" asked Yuki. The Kiryuu twins did not felt like playing game. What are they five-year-old children? Zero was day dreaming with his eyes open. Ichiru was looking out from his window as the each cactus pass by. _Ugh, this road trip is suck. What time it is? _As Ichiru thought for a moment. Yuki stared at the both brother, as she wait impatiently for them to answer her question.

One hour past. The Headmaster was sweating as he fanning himself with a plastic fan. _CHEAP!_ Anyway, Yuki wasn't sweating that much like the headmaster does. The brother still did not answer her question. Zero wasn't sweating at all even his twin brother. The Headmaster broke the silence mode. Thanks a lot, Headmaster.

"So, how it's going back there?" asked the Headmaster. Zero broke his daydreaming bubble because the headmaster's stupid question. _Thank you to break my daydreaming bubble, stupid headmaster. _Zero thought for a moment about something else that was very personal for him.

Yuki can't wait for to do something private. Like, going to the bathroom…wait there no bathroom at the road. She meant the toilet. There no toilet either. Now what she going to do? The girl squint her eyes tightly and her legs twisted. _I can't take it anymore. Who should I asked to stop the taxi, so that I could pee._ Yuki look at the each at the males. Yuki thought about the taxi driver. _I should I asked him. No…he tell the headmaster and the headmaster will scare the crap out of me._ Yuki then thought about of Ichiru, as the two males is out from the list. _Well, this guy has a big mouth and he will tell everyone. _Yuki crossed him out from the list, too. Now the guy left is Zero. Yuki thought about Zero and as she thought was correct.

"Zero, Zero, Zero." said Yuki softly to Zero. Zero turns his head and saw Yuki's face turning pink.

"What is it, Yuki." Yuki went closer to Zero's left ear. Yuki whisper in a low tone that Zero could hear her.

"I have to go to the toilet." Zero understands what she meant. Zero turns his head to the taxi driver. "Excuse me, could you for a sec, stop here. I have to take her to get some fresh air?" asked Zero. The taxi driver pulls off from the side of the road. Zero opens the car door as he was in hand with Yuki's. There was a huge boulder and that where Yuki could pee.

"Go, Yuki. Go behind the boulder."

"But, Zero…?"

"What is it?"

"Could you come with me?" Zero look at her as he reading her face and include her huge chocolate eyes.

"Alright, I will come with you." The adopted children went over to the boulder and went behind it.

"You could go on with out me, Yuki." Yuki started to pull her skirt down as Zero face somewhere that he don't want to see her.

|-~-|

"Why they taking too late?" asked Ichiru. Ichiru was impatient and he could not take it anymore. The headmaster went outside for some fresh air. "Why you don't you come outside, Ihicru?" asked the headmaster.

"NO WAY, I'M GETTING OUT BY THE SUN!" yell Ichiru.

|-~-|

"Are you finish, Yuki?" asked Zero, who was waited for one minute. Yuki came out from the boulder as she fixing her belt. She looks up at Zero and smile at him. "Thank you, Zero." said Yuki as she hug Zero tightly. When she finishes hugging him, Zero began to speak again. "Let's go, Yuki. We still have to hit the road."

"Alright, Zero if you said so." Then, the adopted children went to the car back.

|-~-|

"Now Night class, write three pages of an essay." said the new headmaster. The Night class groans loud when they have to the essay. Takuma hate Kaname now because he did nothing to stop the old headmaster Cross. Not only Takuma hate him, also the whole night and day class, too.


	4. OHS

"Zero! Yuki! Ichiru! Wakie! Wakie!" Headmaster Cross yelled and jumping across the room. The three children slowly getting up and Headmaster Cross trying spread out joy at the morning with his smile.

"What are you smiling for?" Zero said in a grumpy voice.

"Today is your first day of high school." It had been five day, when they first came here. They move to a huge mansion. Headmaster Cross continues speaking. "You all will be in second year in high school, but Zero and Ichiru suppose to be in third year. Anyway, the high school you all three going to Ouran High School. Where the snotty rich children go to." Headmaster Cross answered as he went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Older twin, why are we going to rich people high school?" asked the younger twin.

"How I suppose to know?" Zero got out from his bed and went to the bathroom.

"_How I suppose to know?_" Ichiru mimicked.

|-~-|

"Today breakfast is…_Green egg and ham._" Head master Cross serve the breakfast to them. "This is not _Green and whatever you just said_." said Ichiru in an angry voice as he saw his breakfast. It's was egg, two beacons and a toast. _Where the green and if was green egg, I will kick the hell out of him._

"I know is not green eggs and ham. If you children don't mind, I am reading a book." Headmaster Cross sat on the counter as reading his book.

"Headmaster Cross?" Yuki start to speaking, but the headmaster ignored her.

"Father?"

"Yes?" Headmaster finally listens to her.

"What book you are reading?" Yuki asked the Headmaster. "Why, it's _Green eggs and ham." _Headmaster Cross shows the book front cover to the children. The three children look at him if he a _moron_.

"I am getting up." Zero said as all the children getting up from their chairs. "Where the uniforms?" Yuki asked to Zero as they going to the living room.

"I think it's at the sofa."

"No, for real." said Ichiru.

"No, for fake."

|-~-|

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled at the entrance door. "What is it, Tamaki senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Today, my class going to have three new students. I can't wait to see them. Don't you want to meet them, Haruhi-san?" Tamaki waiting for her to answer his question. Haruhi glance of tamaki for a while and then answer is…

"No."

"What!" Then, Tamaki sat quietly at the corner as he always does. _This guy is always like that. _

"Haruhi!" The Hitachiin twins running toward to her. "What happen to Tamaki senpai?" asked Kaoru to his twin.

"I think he lost his hope. What do you think?" asked Hikaru. The twins started to laugh briskly and Haruhi was confused at the scene.

|-~-|

"Okay, students. Settle down. We have three new students." said the Instructor. _Yeah, I can't wait. No, I am getting too much hyper. _ The Instructor went toward the classroom door and slides the door. The three children step in the classroom as I watch them standing at the front of the room. The two boys as I watch them…that…they are twins?!

The Instructor starts to speak again. "Class, this is Yuki Cross." Showing the girl, first. Got big eyes like Haruhi's and Hunny senpai's, but chocolate iris around her pupil. She short about 5 feet and 8 or 9 inches tall. _Shorty Mc'short short. _Sorry, my bad. Anyway the twins, twins…twins… I hope they are not like the Hitachiin Brothers. Oh no…now I am hearing their evil laughs. Their laughs surround my body as they reaching round my neck. It tightens my neck as I gasp for breathe. Now, I'm hearing voice echo in my head as they calling my name.

_Tamaki…_ A bright light came from the sky. I couldn't reach it as the Hitachiin Brother's laugh hold my neck even tighter than before. The voice sound familiar and grew louder.

"Tamaki!"

Suddenly, I woke up and came back to reality. "Tamaki, could you stop day dreaming in class?" said the Instructor across the room. The children in the classroom started to snicker as the time by.

|-~-|

"Zero?" Yuki asked as she went to the line as take a tray and wait in the line.

"Yes, Yuki what is it?" Zero follows her as he watches his younger twin doing.

"How do you like the school so far?"

The three children are at the cafeteria as their first day went half. Yuki and Zero were waiting in line as the boy got his tray from the stack.

"High class." answered Zero. The line move forward, as the two out of three waiting to get their lunch.

"Hey, where Ichiru?" Yuki asked to Zero as she move up. Zero turns his head and looking for his brother. Then, finally catch him with a group of children. "He is making a group." Zero turns his head and look at Yuki.

"Right now? On the first day?"

30 second…

The two children got their lunch and empty table to sit down. "How about you, Yuki?" Zero took his chop sticks, pull them apart…_snap!_, and started to eat. Yuki look up at Zero as if she doesn't know what he talking about.

"What?"

"How do you like the school so far?" He repeats the same question as she did earlier. "Great, Zero."

"Excuse me?" a voice came along as Zero turns his face to see who it is.

"So, it is true." said a girl as she watches Zero's features. Zero's eye widened as the girl went away.

"What was true?" Yuki look at Zero and made a confuse look. Zero turns his face to Yuki as watch her confuse look. Yuki got frighten, when she saw Zero's 10 degree glare (the most deadly glare). The aura that surrounds him was tense as his souls going round his body. Yuki look another table where Ichiru was and look at him. Ichiru caught her eyes as he gave her his evil grin.

|-~-|

"Kaname, give me 50 push-up." called Yagari as a gym teacher and then work with the other night class students.

"Ichijo, do you know what's _push-up_?" asked Kaname as he squat beside Ichijo, who was doing 50 sit-up. Ichijo stop and look at kaname.

"Push-up is…" Ichijou was started to say, but Yagari interrupt.

"I thought I was told you to do _50 push-ups_."

"Yeah, but I do not know what's _push-up_ mean and how do you do it?"

"You don't know."

"Yes, I don't know."

"Look at Aido." Kaname look behind at him and saw Aido doing…push-up. Kaname was confused and squat beside at Aido.

"Excuse me, Aido. What are you doing?"

"I am doing push-up." Adio stop for awhile and then start again.

"Now, you get it?" asked Yagari the gym teacher.

"Yeah."

"Now, give me 100."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't _what_ me. Give Me. 100."

Kaname got down and start to do push-up.

"Worst day."

"You meant _life_." corrected Ichijo.

"Yes _life_."


	5. Vampire Hangout?

**Author Note: Sorry for the long wait. Its schoolyear and its getting...you guys know. Oh well, I am finally glad that I upgrade the chapter five. Enjoy! and remember that none of us owns any mangas or animes, except our dream land.**

* * *

"YOU, SON OF A BITCH!"

Zero shouted madly as he busted the doors on his way in. The auras that surround with him was darkness or in an other way "Blackness." The souls was hunted everyone that were on his way (same so as Kyoko from Skip Beat!) The everyone are the servants in the mansion. Poor, Yuki. She pulling him back so hard, that she losing her strength every five minutes.

"ZERO! CALM COWN! CHILLEX!" Yuki squeal to make the hot headed temper seventeen year old "man" to slow down and chill the thermometer down.

"YUKI! LET GO OFF MY WAIST!" Zero shriek as he shake his waist so Yuki could let go.

"NO. FIRST, YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!!"

"HELL NO, YUKI! I WANT TO CHOKE HIM!"

"YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! HE IS YOUR YOUNGER TWIN!"

"I AM A HUNTER! I WILL HAUNT HIM!"

"YOU ARE A VAMPIRE HUNTER!"

"STILL, I AM A HUNTER!"

"HUNTER!"

"VAMPIRE HUNTER!"

"HUNTER!"

"ZERO! PLEASE!" Zero stopped front of the stairs. He did not stop because Yuki's request. He wants Yuki to get off him, so he can walk up stair, go into their room and finish him.

"Yuki, let go off me." Zero asked her softly, that she only person who hears him.

"First, you have to clam down. Second, do not chase him until, I tell you to do so. Please Zero." Yuki's request was so hard to ignore.

"Alright Yuki, you could let me go. I'm chill as ice."

Yuki began to let go her arms that was around Zero's waist. Zero's dead souls flew away from the servants and disappear into Zero's body. Yuki got up, began walking to their room but, Zero caught her arm.

"Yuki?"

"What?"

"Thank you." Zero gave a smile that was almost looking like an angel, who disguises himself as Zero. Yuki suddenly blush as a dark red cherry on her cheek.

"Your welcome, Zero."

"Ahh, "Yuki.'

"What is it?"

"You got something on your lips." Zero showed the "something" on his lips that Yuki could understand where is it.

"Oh, I think I ate chocolate chip cookie. A chocolate mark, before you went berserk at the high class fast food restaurant. Then, people got…" Yuki continues explaining. Zero went toward her. His lips went toward her lips and brush to wipe the chocolate mark. Then, finish it with a lick. Yuki's eyes got widened and blush even more than _it_ ever had been.

"Yuki and Zero sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First, come love. Then, comes marriage. Hey Zero and Yuki, do any of you want to finish the song!" Ichiru yelled from the upstairs and watching the adopted children making out.

"Zero?" Yuki whispers to Zero's ear. "Could you give me your Bloody Rose?" Zero pulls the Bloody Rose out from his pocket and handed to Yuki, she snatched away and hurry went to upstairs and chases him around the mansion.

"Zerorin, what happen here? Why is Yuki chasing Ichiru with the Bloody Rose?" The Head master asks, his handsome adopted son.

Headmaster Cross is now a billionaire (aka nabob). Working as a director, making his first film. It's called "The World." His adopted children (and Ichiru) will act in this film. Isn't that wonderful. Do not call him "Headmaster Cross," call him "Director Cross".

"Nothing, Director Cross," Zero replied.

"Call me, _father_," Director Cross requested.

"Do not push it." Zero look at him, with narrowed eyes. BOOM! "What just happen?" Zero ran up the stairs and follows the sound.

"Okay, I'll have to go to the meeting. Bye-Bye." Director Cross leaves the mansion.

|-~-|

Kaname, what are you doing?" Mr. Yagari callout and looks at Kaname from the book, which the class was reading. It called "Hamlet" by Shakespeare.

"I am reading the book."

"You are not reading the book. I call your name like half a minute ago, to read the next chapter."

"I am sorry, sensei." Kaname apology to the teacher and rolls his eyes, but the teacher wouldn't accept it.

"Do not roll your eyes at me."

"I did not roll my eyes at you, sensei."

"Do not lie at me, smarty pants." That made Kaname stands up from his seat. "What! I never lied in my life."

"Oh really, Kaname," the teacher went closer to Kaname. "Didn't you promise that you will marry Zero?"

"No, I did not!" yelled Kaname. "And I am not gay."

"Is that so," the pro-hunter looked at the gay pureblood. He went back to his deck and pullout a drawer and came out…was…Kaname's Journal. "Why do you have my journal?"

The pro-hunter open the journal and began to read the journal. "October five, I call Yuki for Zero, but she said that he is busy. _Oh Zero, you do not know much I love you. I wish I could kiss you on your beautiful lips._ May I continue Kaname?" The teacher looks at with a grin. Kaname looks down with shame and then take his seat.

"Excuse me, sensei?"

"What?"

"I have a question."

"Spit it out."

"What chapter we're up to?" Then, someone burst out laughing, who couldn't control his/her laugh. It was…Ichijo.

"Sorry, Kaname. It's just that I cannot control my… Ichijo couldn't his laugh and now, he's hanging on the table so hard, that the table will break any minute now. Then, the bell rang for next period class.

"Fine, your homework will be… read chapter three and four and a five pages essay about the book so far. And Kaname?" Mr. Yagari waiting for Kaname look at him, so that he is listens.

"I will be waiting for you at gym class." The new headmaster smiles at his favorite student and then, left the classroom as soon as the other teacher came in to teach. Ichijo finish laughing and gave a huge sigh, then look at Kaname, who was sitting next to him, so that he is listen.

"I am sorry, very sorry. It was rude to laugh at you. A person who doesn't know where he…" Ichijo started to laugh again and started playful slaps at the gay pureblood's back about hundred times.

|-~-|

_Oh no, I'm late again. I hope they will accept my lateness today._ Haruhi rush toward to the abandon music room and open the heavy double doors.

"You're late _again_." Kyoya said, standing next to her, while she panting against the door on her back.

"Sorry, I have this library books to return."

"That alright, Haruhi-chan. Would you like some cake?" Hunny carry a plate with a cake, and lift it, so that Haruhi could reach it.

"Thank you, Hunny-senpai." Haruhi took the plate to the table, pull the chair to sit down and start eating it for joys…wait that not right.

"Haruhi-chan?" The Hitachiin Brothers come to the table for a seat. Kaoru sat next to Haruhi and across from his twin Hikaru. Haruhi take her time to finish the cake that was inside her mouth.

"What?"

"Do you know where the stupid leader is?" asked Hikaru looking at the cake, then at Kaoru.

"I don't know." Haruhi look at her cake and then resume her eating the cake.

"Hunny-senpai, where Tamaki?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh, Tamaki-kun is…" Hunny was interrupt by a strange sound coming behind the huge red heavy weight curtain. The six members went to the red curtain and peeking what was that noise. And there was the retard leader building something as he hammer the top portion of it and showing off his sweaty torso. Using the ladder about 1,000 meters tall and the ending point was…him.

"Tamaki-san, what are you doing up there?" asked Hunny, shouting as he looks up.

"Huh?" Tamaki looks down at the six members, who now looking like puny ants. Tamaki bend down lower and lower, but his eyes can't adjust that far distant. Then, he fall of from the ladder and going ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Mori- senpai, do something." Haruhi says, staring at Mori.

"No way, Haruhi," the twin says in unison, betting the retard leader will break first his arms or beautiful face.

"Are you insane?"

"That we are betting what will break first?"

"No."

"Then, what is it?"

"You guys are doing betting without me. I pick the spine!" Haruhi jump in as Tamaki continue falling down.

_Oh god, now I'm falling down from the ladder, away from about 634 meter. Mori-senpai, help me… _"AHHHHhhhhhhhhhh…!"

Mori take the action and jumps as he caught Tamaki with a huge fishing net, (Got from "Extra Large Items" store for commoners only.) But, the net had a hole as the leader went through the hole, ripping more than it's originally shape. (That when Haruhi and the twin was cheering.) Lucky, he got the sheet that was covering the "sculpture" and slowly landed on the ground with his feet. (That when Haruhi and the twin went sad and stop cheering.)

"That was close, don't you think?" Tamaki says to the six members, but they did not respond his question, but ogling at the "sculpture."

"What is that?" Mori asked.

"It is the statue of the Twins and the girl. He is inviting them in a great honor to the Host Club, so he is building this amazing gift." Kyoya explain, fixing his glasses. The Hitachiin twin goes around the statue and then found a lose nail stick out from the girl's nose. "Nose hair," laughing in unison.

"What is so funny?"

|-…-|

"Master Zero!" A butler came knocking at the adopted children's room. The children were asleep, but waking up from their dream because someone is banging the heavy double door so hard. Ichiru got up and throw a pillow at his older twin head.

Zero got startle and looks at his identical twin and made a face if he got any problem. The clone pointed at the heavy marble door and someone-calling-you look. "Master Zero!"

Zero got out from the bed as he went toward the door and pull it to open. "Finally Master Zero, here is your letter," the butler says, impatiently and handing the letter to the older clone.

"Who send a letter, three in the morning?" Zero asks, took the letter from the butler grasp and begins to rip the envelope.

"Don't know. Maybe, someone have a crush at Master Zero." Zero gave glare draggers at the butler, as the sweat drop came on his forehead and slowly walk away.

"An invitation from the…Host Club?" Zero reads the information. The younger identical heard the word "invitation" from his older twin. He ran to his brother for the letter, but he ran so fast that he bumps into his brother so hard. The two twins went over the rail of the stairs, older one quickly hold the stick that connect to the railing as the little one hugs tightly his older twin's right leg.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DID, YOU LITTLE F-… B-…!" Zero glances down at Ichiru as his twin stare at him.

"Brother. You know cussing foul words to Kaname, won't make Yuki fall in love with you," smile evilly.

"What? Are you babbling about?" Zero arches an eyebrow. The older one looks down to estimate…it was 25 feet from ground to where they are hanging. "We need hel…" Zero scream a little loud, as the little one gnaw on his brother hairy smooth leg (the right one) very hard.

"Why d-did you b-b-bite on my LEG!" Zero stammer, clenches his teeth because the pain. The blood now dripping from the leg, Ichiru's eyes color went from plum purple to bloody red. The younger twin initiates licking the blood with his tongue.

"Ichiru? What are you doing? Wait; do not tell me that you…" Zero begins to groan with pleasure and when Ichiru finish licking; his fangs sank into Zero's flesh.

_Can't take it, anymore. Can't hold on no more._ Zero slowly lost his grip from the railing and fall down with his vampire twin…

**To Be Continue…**

**

* * *

I know it is short or long, either one. I will promise that I'll upgrade the next juicy hot chapter for you guys.**


	6. Good new is a Bad new

**Author Note: Hello everyone! Remember the last chapter about the Kiryuu twin hanging up and then falling down. Ichiru being a vampire. That what scare the most. Well, not that scary. I meant… Zero is the one, who got bitten by a vampire and transform into one, even though he hate vampires and have the hatred the most. Anyway, let continue with the story, shall we…**

_

* * *

Brother… Brother…_

_Little clone Ichiru._

_Your brother is_

_DEAD!_

_Huh? Zero, is that you? Why, is there only one spot light? The light it is disturbing, like for real. Turn off the spot light, any body…? Someone…? Zero… ARE YOU GIVING ME A SILENT TREATMENT! IF YOU ARE… Zero? Seriously Zero, where are you? Hey loser…_

_Shut the f-… up, Ichiru! (Zero appears at the top of seventy-two stories skyscraper's roof.) _

_Oh, finally Zero. Let's go home, shall we? (Zero did not move, but planning to jump off. Then, BOOM!_

_Zero jumped off as his…two guns held toward and shooting some random monster. Ichiru never remember about his older brother having two pistols for his fifteenth birthday. One and only gun his brother never had is...Bloody Rose. After killing some random monster, the fake Zero came right in front of Ichiru and smile. Then, three seconds later…)_

_That's not you, right Zero? I know who you are. You're…_

"Ichiru! Wake up, already! We will be late for school!" Zero yells, about to splash a glass of the water, but somehow Ichiru spring up suddenly and hug Zero.

"Zero. You are not…"

"Get the hell off me!"

"Fine, then."

"Hello? Are you going to hug me all day long or get your butt to the bathroom, before shoot you're a-…"

Ichiru got off and sprint for the bathroom before Zero shoots his butt.

|-~-|

**Kaname Pov**

Oh, shit. What the f-… did I do wrong? Got an f-…ing call from the new chairman, who is making my…me from an Ace student to Super F student. Great…what a happy life. Anyway, I open the door to the chairman's office.

"You are one minute late, Kuran," Chairman says, turns his chair slowly. "Why can't you just disappear and proof right into my office."

"The lack of energy…"

"Opps…I do not care, anymore," He interrupts. "I have news for you."

"So, what…?"

"Do not talk, when I am talking," He growls. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners, or they teach you _How to disrespect your elders_. Huh?"

"No…" I shake my head and stop to look at him.

"There a good news and bad news," he says. "The good news is…"

As he about to say my good news. My heart starts to flutter around my inner soul. Hoping. The good news will open my heart and wanted me transform into a bat. Fly into shy and over the full moon.

"…that you are failing school in every subjects," the chairman finish.

My heart, now broken into pieces, bits or shatters my glass of arts. My bloods froze. My heart stopped. The organ system shot down as well as my brain. Then, I know down.

|-~-|

"Everyone, please be seated."

The class sat down quietly as the instructor began the lesson. Tamaki was sitting between the Kiryuu Twin and for Yuki sitting behind Tamaki. She having problem seeing the black board, because someone head is blocking the view. Hello? Anyway, the leader somehow sweating, blood is boiling as his outrageous made his nose bleed. The blood slowly coming down as it scented to the Kiryuu Twin. Now, remember that the older twin is a vampire and I don't know in Japan that they have these periods for their classes. This is eight periods, and students are not allowed to be excuses for bathroom, water or etc, or even emergency.

Zero caught the scent of the blood, wrinkle his nose and take a peek of the blonde haired boy. Then, his eyes spotted. His heart started to beat fast. The fangs expose, but hidden them quickly in to his gum. The blonde haired do not realize that his blood is dripping. Zero's eyes stare at one drop of the blood as it hit the boy's desk.

Question: What will Zero do?

Jump on Tamaki and suck his blood.

Run to the door; drag Tamaki with him to the Boy restroom for blood sucking.

Crush out from the window and jump on some random people for blood suck.

None From Above.

Zero was about to raise his hand, nick…of whatever time, Tamaki raise his hand.

"What is it, Tamaki?" The instructor asks.

"I… My nose is bleeding," Tamaki Says, but the instructor did not hear because he covering his nose includes his mouth. If he speaking some kind of foreign language.

"Excuse me? What are you trying to say? If this some of a joke, you are wasting my time."

"Excuse me, sensei?" Zero says with a raise hand. "He is trying to say that his nose is bleeding."

"Why didn't you just say so?" The instructor went behind his desk and pull out something from his drawer. Zero thought came to a nightmare. The instructor took napkin and handed it to Tamaki .Not the napkin is covered with blood. Zero can't take it anymore and he pounce Tamaki, but lucky as Zero can get .The 9 period bell ring to go another class and the first one to come out was…Zero.

Ichiru and Yuki come out from the classroom and began to walk to another classroom.

"What with Zero?"

"IDK and IDC," Ichiru walk slowly so, Yuki could catch up with him. "I think it has to do with biting his leg for blood, but I told myself that it was a nightmare."

"What are you gabbling about?" Yuki made confuse look at Ichiru, but younger twin ignore the question, left Yuki behind. And behind Yuki was Kyoya, listen everything. I mean Everything.

|-~-|

_I need to get out from here. I can't take it anymore. I must do something before the new chairman kills me. The new chairman made me left behind two years. Thank a lot._

Kaname look out from his window and saw an army of vampire hunters roaming around the Cross Academy. _Oh ma. For real, is this really necessary? There are more than hundreds of hunters and they are all hot! Oh, shit. Man, get yourself together. Do not become a homo. Can't take them down. Yes, I have powers for a pure blood, but they will hunt me down._

Kaname made a huge sigh and left from his favorite window. He sat on the edge of his bed, checking his novel book that the class reading, "Hamlet." This book is boring, even I read this book many years ago. He threw the book across the room. Then, a light bulb… wait its two light bulbs.

Someone is knocking on the door. Aido went in, along with Ichijo and Kain.

"What is it this time?" Kaname asks.

"Light blubs!" Ichijo cheer with joy, taking the ideas light blubs from the president dorm's head. "Just what we need it. To tan our skin."

"Thank you, Kaname-sama," Aido says, taking his to the door. "I do not want to be pale, anymore."

"Do you want to join, Kaname-sama?" Kain asks, follow Aido behind.

"No. It's alright. You guys go have fun," Kaname laid on his be, but something is wrong. Ichijo slowly close the door, curtains and climb on the bed and even hugs Kaname. So sweet! Ichijo know how Kaname feel lonely. Now that Kaname, felt…something…uncomfortable feeling. His hormones are making hois some how to sweat.

"Umm…Kaname, if I am bothering you," Ichijo lets go and almost climb out from the bed, but Kaname pull Ichijo back and OH…MY…GOD! What the HECK are they…um I Meant Kaname. What the Hell hedoing to poor Ichijo. Someone is enjoying it?! Wow, did the world went upside down or it just me writing this story…FULL OF _**YOAI?!?!**_

|-~-|

"Hey, Zero. I feel something. Very wrong," Ichiru says, popping a couple of rice on his bowl from the rice cooker. They are at home having their early dinner or late lunch. AT HOME.

"What feeling?" Zero look at him.

"Like, the night class president dorm is having s-… with the night class vice president dorm," Ichiru says, and a moment later. Ichiru spring out from the chair and went to the bathroom to vomit.

"Kaname-sama having ick with Ichijo-sama?" Yuki says in a disappoint voice.

"Finally, my dream came true," Zero smile, but Yuki is now pouting, like a stray dog does. Zero continues with a laugh. A laugh that lifed one of Yuki laugh along with him, until a bright flash, sting their eyes and hardly see everything , but blur.

"What was that?" Yuki asks, rubbing her eyes with her head and coughing. "What's wrong?"

Zero finish his last cough which the blood had covers the sink. Then, peek at Yuki, who now standing next to him. "Zero, you're loss of blood now."

"Yuki, that does not mean, drinking your will do any good for me or you." Zero went, with his Bloody Rose and also with Yuki. They went to their bedroom, where Ichiru pretending to sleep and not knowing about the huge flash.

"Ichiru! Wake the hell up from your dearest dream," Zero yells.

"No, Babe. Stop it…What you like it? Want some more?" Ichiru mutter quietly, touching his…know guys know what. Zero quickly covered Yuki's eyes and ears, looking his brother angrily.

Pushing Yuki softly out the room and closing the door behind him. Older twin wants to pull out Ichiru from the bed, but the younger twin grab the older one's head and place if lower than his waist. "Wants more, have more."

Zero tired to get free, but the causes of loss with blood. Zero turns down and has to face with the part. Zero licks softly, wrapping it using one hand as his younger brother begun to moan with hope…

Wait a minute…

NO ONE MOAN WITH HOPE!

THEY MOAN FOR HOPE!

"Um…excuse me, sir..."

"I AM GIRL!"

"Okay, Girl…"

"MY NAME IS NOT GIRL!"

"But, a minute ago, you said that your name is Girl."

"I meant…that I am a girl."

"Ohhh, wanna buy some pizza? Me brought wallet."

"Alright, before we leave to buy some pizza. Do you have any money in your wallet?"

"Ahh, no…but I will run to the bank if I have to."

"Nah, forget it. Lets go, don't worry I got money." That the money is from the boy I stole from. I know…I know…that I am random or weird or both. Let's get back to the story:

Zero Began throbbing the length of its size. Going up and down, as the softly substance hit him with pain. Why is he doing this? What is the cause to effect, that what right now? Lift his hand, as the white liquid went down to his food pipe and gasp for air or oxygen. Zero look at Ichiru, as the mirror of him staring back.

"Zero…"

"Ichiru…"

Then a loud unison scream as the sun began to set down, with a sweat drop.

|-~-|

"Did you hear something?" Kaoru asks.

"No. Why?" Hikaru asks back to his brother.

"Nothing, forget it." Hikaru shrugged and went to the meeting table and as everyone joined the table.

"We have a bad new." Kyoya said, his glasses flash.

"What is it?" Rest of the members asked.

"That one of the Kiryuu twin is a…vampire."

|-~-|

"WHY THE HELL WILL YOU WANT TO SUCK SOMEBOBYS' OR MINE PENIS?!"

"Well, you force me to do it. And can not…"

Then, someone knocking on the front door to the entrance of the mansion. Yuki walk up to the door with the twin and open the door. There it was…a young man, same colored haired as the twin. A devil hunter… Dante from Devil May Cry.

* * *

**Author Note: I know it knid of confusing. I added a new character, even thought some of you do not know him or you do. The chapter I will tell you a breif summary about him. If you do not mind about. 8 }  
**


	7. Rapist lives in hell

**Author Note: **Here, your chapter. I am sorry, for the Kaname fans. That I made him a rapist. Anyway, enjoy your time being.

* * *

"Um… I think this is a wrong number ."

"Stupid, we are not talking over the phone, you idiot." The devil hunter looks at three teenagers, sitting together in one sofa, as he sits across them. By himself with a huge sofa for no reason to buy. Just to waste some money. Can't just donate some money to the commoners or donate hi huge amount of the debt. That will be great, but it will never come true.

"So, why are you here?" Ichiru asks, who sat the far end of the sofa. Yuki separate the twin by sitting at the middle. Staring at the devil hunter suspiciously, or she just drooling. _Damn, how many guys, that I meet, are all hot. Goddamn! His irises are blue, but when you are far away from him, his irises are purple. Anyway, he got the same color of hair, like the Kiryuu twin. Hot! Kinda have a long face, but good. Everything is good, except…_

"Why? Afraid, you kitty cats, which a dog will bite your face off?" The devil hunter asked.

_His trash talk._

"Who are you? No, for the second of all. What is your name?" Ichiru asked.

"What are you? My mother or something?" The devil hunter his arms toward his chest.

"Will just say your name?" Ichiru asks angrily, but manage his lips to smile.

"Over my dead body."

Zero launches from the sofa, pulling Bloody Rose out his pants behind pocket. Pointing the straight at to the devil hunter, walking toward, until the gun's head is at the devil's heart. "Zero!" Yuki gasp, launching to her feet, as Ichiru copy her.

"Zero, relax. I wasn't getting mad at him because he wasn't answering my question."Ichiru explain, but failed. Zero shows his look at his brother, _I know you are a lair, Ichiru._

"Yuki, um could you go upstairs for a while?" Zero asks, hasn't take his eyes off from the guest.

"No way!"

Zero sigh.

"Well, your g… is that your girlfriend?"

"Hell no!"

"Damn, I was just asking. But, if you don't pull weapon off from my chest. I will kill you." The devil hunter said in a deep husky voice.

"Like if." Zero rolled his eyes.

The devil hunter got up, that he beat Zero down to the floor, with his right foot on the ex-hunter's chest showing his two home-made guns. E… (I forgot the two guns' name. Forgive me.)

"Die." Pulling the trigger…but the nick of time, Yuki pop out of nowhere, spreading her arms to block the hunter's victim.

"No please. Stop."

"Hmmmmm…, fine"

"Huh?"

"I let him go."

"But, you foot."

"What foot?"

"The one you are stepping on him." The devil hunter lifts his foot up, and pulls Zero to his feet. Zero carefully brush himself, so the dusts could get off from his body, as Yuki help from his behind. The devil hunter looks at the clone of the ex-hunter. Remind him of his own twin. The demon hunter shook his head to clear the memory and answer the question.

"My name is Dante."

Ichiru went his focus from his mirror image to the devil hunter. "What?"

"The name is Dante. What are you? My grandfather, or an old man who have a broken hearing-aid?"

"Last name?"

"Uhhh… I don't know my last name or I don't have one." The made the three children's jaws drop down to the floor.

|-~-|

"Aido!" Kain yelled. Kain was looking for his cousin, since the tan party finish. It was strange, that he was starting to hear a… I mean the disturbing noises coming from Kaname, earlier at the party.

"Oh, it's only you. I thought, kaname was chasing me."

"What happen? What are you staring at?"

" That." Adio pointed at the vampire, who is hiding under the table. Kain squat down, to take a better look.

"Oh, it you, Ichijo. Why hiding?" asked Kain. Ichijo turns his head face toward Kain, who made him a little sweat drop.

"Kaname."

"Kaname?" Aido made a confuse face. Ichijo got out from the table, and let his hands rest on Aido's shoulders and stare at his eyes.

"Stay away from Kaname."

"Why?"

What are you talking about?" Takuma's face change to a happy face from a dead zombie. Ichijo took hands off from Aido's shoulders, and then skipped across the room to his bedroom. "Off to read my manga." As he sing.

"What was that?" Kain asks, kept his eye on Ichijo, until he disappears at the distance. Aido shrugged and the both cousin took off, to buy something at the town. Behind them, was Kaname, watching every moment what just happen.

|-~-|

"So, why the long face, Haruhi?"

"Huh?" Haruhi pull her head up and look down at Hunny, carry with Usa-chan.

"Why the long face?" Hunny repeat the question. "Long face?"

"I knew it." The twin catches up with Haruhi and Hunny, who took… I don't know. The twin takes their seat, and look at Haruhi. "Haruhi,, something is wrong with you?"

"Like?"

"Like, I every time, when I am hawking you. Your face kind of grows longer, right Hikaru?"

"Yep. You know, Haruhi. When person's face grows longer, she/he has disease." Hikaru pick a pair of glasses, a pointer and a stand to hold the huge papers. "As, you see. This is your heart and that your brain. Well, these are you blood vessels. Sometime, your fats end up getting struck. The heart, having a hard time pumping your blood…"

"I know what a heart attack is. And will I have a heart attack in this age?" Hikaru went up to Haruhi, and look at her eyes, as he said. "You will never know."

"I have a great news, everyone." Tamaki pops out from the back room of the abandon music room. Remember, that when Tamaki was building something for the guests that will be coming to the Host Club. "The Kiryuu twin and the girl, will come today at 4 p.m. So, everyone get ready for it. And Haruhi?"

"Yessuh?"

"I want you to wear a bunny suit," the leader holding the pink bunny suit, that fit just right for Haruhi.

"Hey, leader. Are you making Haruhi a playboy?" The Twin was behind, the prev, putting their elbows on each the prev's shoulders. "Huh. Huh. Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh."

"Stop that, you guys making me thinking the wrong thing about Haruhi."

|-~-|

"So, this is the music room 3." Zero, Ichiru and Yuki look at the paper and then the sign. You know about the uniform that they wear at the school. Anyway, for Zero. It's kind of tight for him. It wasn't like this tight, when he first got the uniform. You want to know how that happens. Ichiru with the master mind. He made the uniform shrink a little. He is a naughty boy. Or is it a clever?

"Could I come out, now?" Dante was wearing the same uniform. That means that he is another transfer student to the Ouran High School. Even though, he about 23 years.

"You are not even invite." Yuki said.

"Oh, come on." Dante bend over, as his fingers lace under Yuki's chin. "You don't have to be…"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO YUKI? YOU FIEND!" Zero slammed his side bag to Dante's head, the devil hunter wacks down to the floor.

"Meanie."

"That's it. I am leaving without you guys." Ichiru open the door to the music room. The rose petals fly out from the room, as the light decrease it's bright. Seven figures appeared.

"Welcome. To the Host Club."

* * *

**Please review. Tell me if you like or not about the new character. Tell me, when you are a wonderful time.**


	8. Friends to Enemies

**Author Note: This chapter is not fun, but next time it will be a Christmas Special. Stay tune... I do not own VK, OHSHC n DMC **

* * *

"Welcome." Tamaki says, letting his brightness towards the four transfer students. Then, the king caught something on his eyes. "… excuse me… who are you?"

"It's Dante-kun!"

Hunny, with a smile on his cute face, made him jump and hug Dante. "How are you doing, today?"

"Hunny-kun, didn't you ask that about a million times?"

"I guess so… but I still want to know." Hunny frown a little.

"Well, I'm fine. Happy now?"

Hunny's smile came back and up off from Dante's body and went to get some cakes for the four transfer and the seven members of the Host Club, including himself. The Kiryuu twin are checking out of the Hitachiin twin as the Hitachiin twin checking out of the Kiryuu twin. (Did I confuse you? I hope not.) Yuki stare at Haruhi, as if she looking at a girl. Instead, she thought that her eye is playing a trick on her. The idiot king glance everyone, quickly as Kyoya writing something down in his pad. Mori felt a little jealous of Dante, who looking so innocent. Hunny came back with cakes for everyone, but suddenly Yuki's cell phone rang.

"Could you guys, excuse me?" Yuki left the room, as she pulls out her cell phone out from her bag. "Hello? Who's this?"

_Hello? Yuki, is that you? I am glad you finally pick the phone up. It's me, Ichijo._

"What's the matter, Ichijo-sama?" _That's rare. When did the last time he call me, _she thought.

_The matter is that. Kaname r…_

|-~-|

"Hello, Yuki. Sorry, to disturb you. But Ichijo-sama went to the bathroom."

_Oh, okay. Good-bye Kaname-sama and say bye to Ichijo._

Kaname hang up the phone, as he release Ichijo out of his grasp. Ichijo fall down on the ground. "What was you about to tell to, Yuki?"

"Nothing, Kaname. Just leave me alone." Ichijo got up slowly, went for the door and open it. "Get out, please, Kaname."

"Alright. I will leave, in an exchange…" Serien interrupts and which it made Ichijo happy. "Excuse me, Kaname-sama. I am sorry to interrupt you, but there someone who like to talk to you."

"And, who is this person…?"

"Headmaster Yagari…"

"Tell him that I am not here." Kaname dash to one of Ichijo's nearest window, open it as he jump out about four stories, but instead of landing safety on the ground. Well, he fell down hard. Getting up fast, he ran toward the building gate. _Yes, I almost made to the exit. Freedom, at last._

But, something made Kaname to stop and turn back to the Night Class dorm. It was… Yagari, (screaming like a girl, that is in horror movie.) He ride on White Lily (I hope I spell her name right) chasing Kaname, with a rope. Cowboy Yagari and the Pure Vampire Cow. Headmaster Yagari swirl the rope as the end of the rope with the loop caught Kaname by his waist and including his arms.

"Ahh… guess what? I caught you. Mine treat." Yagari come down, and pat White Lily on the head, as he walks toward to Kaname. "What I hear about you and Ichijo?"

"He told you, right?" Kaname peek at the new headmaster/wannabe cowboy.

"Yeah about the Tan-party, right? That ain't right for your headmaster. I want to tan my body." Headmaster Yagari felt a little desperate about missing the party, that he really wanted to go there and tanning his skin.

"That party happens yesterday, Yagari-sensei."

"Well, who cares now? Come to my office, Mr. Kuran."

"Why?"

"Well, you rape poor Ichijo-kun, and trying to escape from me and the school campus."

_Goddamn it._

|-~-|

"Why won't we introduce ourselves, shall we?" The king asked everyone. "Why don't you go first, Yuki-chan?" Tamaki sat down as well as everyone, took a seat and sat.

"My name is Yuki Cross. Age is 17. 2nd year-olds and childhood friend is Zero. Adopted sibling is Zero."

"Next."

"Name is Zero Kiryuu. Age is 18. 2 years - olds. A childhood friend, Yuki. Sibling is Ichiru Kiryuu and adopted sibling is Yuki"

"Next."

"Name. Ichiru Kiryuu. Age. None of your business. Year. Stop being nosy, bitch. Sibling. Zero Kiryuu."

"Next?"

"Sucio."

"…"

"Fine, I am Dante Sparda. Umm… uhh… I am… 18. Umm…3rd…uhhh…"

"WILL YOU STOP OF THE UHHS AND UMMS?" Zero yelled, he got irritated about Dante's umms and uhhs. If you know about Zero's … I guess so you know about him. (Of course, we know about Zero. Then, why are we reading this.)

"What did you just said?" Dante sent annoy face at Zero, as if he preparing to kill Zero and seconds.

"You want I say, unless you are deaf or have some hearing problem." Zero said.

"Why?! You son of a bitch!" Dante said and got up. "You want to fight with me you asshole!" Zero got up also and was ready for a fight. Until…

"Stop it you two this isn't a fight zone!" Yuki said. Ichiru smile and laugh in the inside. Zero form a smirk on his face and said, "Alright, then how about outside?"

Yuki pouting at Zero, putting her hand to her hips and look at Zero in the eye and at Dante, who just suck his teeth. "You two can't fight any where, got that."

"Yes, sir" Zero and Dante says at the same time. "Now that I'm that over with let continue shall we." _He he he. They call the retard girl, _sir. Ichiru thought laughing softly.

After Dante finish it was Kyoya turn.

"I'm Kyoya and you do not need to know my last name, okay? Age is 17 year-old. 2nd year…"

"Ho Ho Ho. Merry Christmas." Dante interrupt. Kyoya gave an eye to Dante, but the devil hunter did not pay attention.

"Okay, then. 2nd year …"

"Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas, everyone." Dante interrupts again.

"2nd year…" Kyoya said in a furious way, but Dante interrupts again. Kyoya got up, and hold an empty bottle, which he crack it by the table's edge and went toward to Dante.

"You dick headed bastard. I kill you." Kyoya said. Mori went launch into action and stop Kyoya. Hunny with Usa-chan, brought a bucket of water and throw over Kyoya's head. The cold water went deep into his every part of his body, which it make him to switch his brain to off.

"Take Kyoya to the back room. Sorry, but I am asking you guys to leave and never enter this club, again." Tamaki said in a serious voice.

Zero got up, went for the door as Yuki follow and Ichiru. Dante got up, and show disgusting look at the King. The four transfer students got out and look at each other.

"That was fun, isn't it?" Dante asked.

"Whos care? Its waste my homework time." Zero says, as his twin brother agrees. "Why the hell did you agree with me?"

"What you have problem if your younger twin agrees with his older doofis."

"What? What the hell did you call me?"

Ichiru did a sign language to Zero, means _asshole_. "You bitch, I will rip you apart."

"Wait, hold on you say, you will stripped your brother?" Dante asked, in a confuse face.

"Ichiru, why don't we jump on and make him shut up."

"Yep."

"Wait… I didn't…" Dante couldn't finish his sentence. The Kiryuu twins jumps on Dante and start what ever violence come up to your mind.

**TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

**

**Author Note: Plz review the parts u hate or not. Plz! I am begging urs pardons.**


	9. Bloody Battle Begins: Part 1

**Author Note: Finally, I had time to update this story. Sorry, if it have yaoi in it, or you did not like the paring. The New Character of Vampire Knight. But, its a serect until you finsih read it. However, I am still sorry if there grammar or mispell word but i try my best, anyway. ^^ Enjoy and the dont own anything, except for my imagination.**

* * *

"Ugh, just shut the fuc-… up already, Dante!"

Ichiru was brushing his teeth, while looking at the reflection of the mirror. Watching his older twin yelling at Dante, because about the Host Club incident. Well, the news has passed down to the fan girl from the Host Club, then passing down the whole school as it spread the whole country in Japan and reach around the world.

"Zero, stop yelling at him!" Yuki shrieks, walking toward Zero from the behind and slap back of the head. "We all know this was Dante's fault, but we had given him enough lecture and torture."

"Yes, thank you Yuki. The second thing that makes me annoyed is your squeaky voice. Did you born from a chick muck family?" said Dante, taking a sip from a can of beer. He moves his glance at Ichiru from the bathroom, as the younger twin looking him back by the mirror.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Ichiru came out from the bathroom, wetting his index finger with his spit and struck it inside of Dante's right ear. "Doesn't it feel so good when I do that to you?" Ichiru whispers, in the other ear. His eyes were at the two adopted children, checking if they were watching at him and Dante, but did not.

Zero walk behind the back door, getting out from the mansion for some fresh air Yuki followed him behind.

"Ichiru, please take your finger out from my ear." Dante stare at the younger twin, giving him a frown face.

"Fine," says Ichiru, pull his finger out, but landed on the top of Dante's pant zipper. "But, something came up to me." He moved more closely toward Dante.

"What is that?" asks Dante, looking where Ichiru put his hand on.

"How about…" Ichiru move and whisper into Dante's ear, and with his hand starts rubbing, as Dante gave a moan. "You and me…" But, he was interrupted.

"Excuse me for my bothersome, but there's a letter for Master Dante," says the same Butler from chapter 5, handing the letter to Dante. Ichiru stand up straight and wait for the Butler to move away and Dante to open the letter. Ripping the edge of the envelope, pull the paper and un-fold it.

_Dear Dante,_

_This is Patty, here. How are you? Where are you? Even, Lady and Trish are worry about you. But, too bad. They stole all your credit cards and your money. And spend it on women's clothes, and they buy some clothes for you, but you weren't there. So, he taking care of the shop and watching me over, while my mother is on a business trip. While Nero and I was clean your office, he found couple or all of magazines of "Play Boy," so he throw it out at the dumpster. And sorry about that, not saving it from Nero. _

_P.S. Have a wonderful Christmas_

_Your babysitter, _

_Patty_

"Well, that was kind of harsh, about the magazines. Now, it's alone in the dump. Poor magazine," says Ichiru, shaking his head and sucking his teeth. Dante frown even more, but he did not care about the magazines. Just upset about his credit cards and money. It was nice of them to buy some clothes for him. Dante look behind to see Ichiru stand behind him, but wasn't there.

"I'm right here, Dante," says Ichiru, wearing his long black coat and warp his scarp around his neck.

"Where are you going?" asks Dante, getting up from the safe and walking up to Ichiru.

"I have a date with a college student."

"A girl?"

"What do you think I am? Gay?"

Dante blush slightly, hiding his faces with his silver hair bangs. Ichiru stuns a little, after seeing the reaction, which also made him blush and began to stutter as he speak with out looking at Dante. "What do you want to do in Christmas Eve?"

Dante look up as the bangs couldn't cover his face anymore. "I don't know." answers Dante, turn his head and focus somewhere else.

Ichiru watch Dante, as he continues to stutter. "So, would you like to join me?" Dante turn his head and glance at Ichiru. "We could go somewhere outside of the mansion at the Christmas Eve." finish Ichiru, waiting for the devil hunter answer and blushing

"Yes." Agrees Dante blushing deep red.

"Well, its getting late." says Ichiru, looking at his watch. "I must go, before that college chick is all burn up. So, see you later and even at Christmas Eve." Ichiru open the main door, saying each other good byes and left as the door closed softly.

Dante sighs, put his hand through his sliver hair, letting all the mixed up feeling he had with Ichiru. _Was he gay? _Dante thought, _but he also likes girls. So, that means he is bisexual?_

The devil hunter shakes his head and heading to his room.

"Dante!"

Dante look behind; saw the retard girl coming up to him.

"What is it, Yuki?"

"What do you like?"

"Huh?"

"I just want to know, what do you like?" explains Yuki, rocking back and forth with her heels.

"Umm… I really don't have likes or dislikes, so you could buy me anything for Christmas."

There was a pause; Dante already knew about what Yuki question actually meant, but its slip.

"So, you know it already." says Yuki, broke the silence and looking down. "That I was asking you about your Christmas present."

"Well, I am not that slow. But, I still so not know what you will give me as a present." said Dante, as Yuki light up.

"Well, you are right. You will never know that I will give you an iPad as a Christmas present."

Then, again with the pause. Yuki told already about Dante's Christmas gift. Dante got a sweat drop across his forehead as Yuki bow down, saying that she was sorry, and she went heading to her room. Zero later came, and greets Dante with a nod, while he walk to the bathroom. Dante watch as the bathroom door closed_. I guess they aren't mad at me anymore_, as he thought. _That's good._

|-~-|

"Ah… finally. Winter break." Cheers Ichijo, hanging out with the two cousins at the lobby, as all the Cross Academy students going to their own winter break vacation.

"This guy will be acting like a human forever." whispers Aido to Kain's ear. Kain nodded softly, leaning against the wall as usually.

"Aido-kun, who are you talking about?"sings Ichijo, walking up to him.

"Its nothing. I was just talking about you-yo-yo-chicken wings. Yep, chicken wings!"

"Ichijo… Aido… Kain… the bus is ready. We… are leaving in one minute." said Shiki, standing at the door step, eating pocky with Rima.

"Well we better get going." said Kain.

|-~-|

"So, you won, be going anywhere this time. Huh, Kaname?" said Yagari, spacing around at the Night Class president's room.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Ahh, look likes some one is mad at me. What do you want this time? A doll? Or a pony for Christmas?"

"…"

"Fine anyway, you will stay at the Cross Academy, until the winter vacation ended. While you are staying at the Cross Academy, I had provided a "Do To" list at the front of this door." explains the new Headmaster, showing Kaname's bedroom door to the vampire student. "I will be going now." Leave the school, where a vampire might suffer or have fun?

Kaname watch through his favorite window. His eyes follow the trace of the disappearing new headmaster. Yagari had finally left off the school ground and he waited for half an hour. Then, it was the time to finally escape. He went to his bed and pulls a rope out from the mattress. Carefully, he made a knot around one of the bed's stick (Because it was the nearest) and throw the other end out from the window. He climbs down with the rope, as his feet hit to the ground. Looking from his right and his left and then he gave a quick run for it. The gate of the Cross Academy was growing bigger in every second he runs.

He was getting so close that his dream end right here with a huge … _boom-shh_. There goes the President of the Moon Dormitory and the Night Class, had fallen into a hole that got replace from the flat ground.

"God damn it!" cuss Kaname, coughing on the dirt as waving the dust away.

His ear shot up and twitches hearing the chuckle from someone. But, that chuckle isn't from the new headmaster, Yagari. Kaname look up and it was Kaito Takamiya, (the new character).

"Kaito!" Kaname yell in surprise.

"Well, look at this. The Night Class president fell down into a hole and yet… to fail from escaping the Cross Academy," insulting the gay night class president, as shaking his head and sucking his teeth.

Kaname jump so high, that he climb out of the hole and landing on the free ground. He gave a fake smile to Kaito as the ground began to shake.

"So, you want to battle with me, isn't that right Mr. Gay-ass Pureblood-vampire?"

"You guess correct, vermin."

Katio pulls out a vampire hunter weapon, a sword and Kaname's eye glow in bloody red. As the two enemies run toward to each other and …

Shiny lights effect to the sky…

* * *

**Author Note: Plz review!!! ^^**

**Next chapter will be a bloody fight between Kaname and Kaito. Guess who will win in this bloody battle. Kaname or Kaito? Write it while you read review.**


End file.
